


Everybody Knows

by OnyxEmeralds



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Suliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmeralds/pseuds/OnyxEmeralds
Summary: This is a songfic. This is about Sawyer and Juliet's relationship. Both of them are broken, but together they overcome the issues of their past and make a beautiful couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song lyrics belong to Idina Menzel and the composers. I'm just having fun with the characters and this amazing song. I love both Lost and Idina Menzel so why not combine the two. ;)

**Everybody Knows ******

  


She remembered the day that he asked her to stay. She wasn’t planning on staying long, and was going to take the first sub off of the island. Subs only come every two weeks. She was finally going to get off of the island that she wanted so badly to leave. Something made her change her mind. Juliet gave him the benefit of the doubt and gave him two weeks. Little did Juliet Burke know that two weeks would turn into three years. At that point she didn’t realize that staying may have been the best decision she ever made. Being stuck in the 1970s working for the Dharma Initiative for the past three years wasn’t so bad. At the end of the day she had someone to come home to. 

_I can feel you breathe_  
_Hear your heartbeat ___  
_I love the sound, I’m hearing it loud ___  
_I don’t wanna sleep __  
_If I’m dreaming I’m missing out ____

After a long day at work, she walks into the house that they shared. She noticed that dinner was already cooked. She was startled when he walked through the door. He handed her a sunflower and then praised her for her great work that day. James had pulled her from the motor pool to help deliver Amy’s baby. She saved both Amy and the baby. She thanked him for believing in her. His words really did mean a lot to her. If only he knew how much his encouragement meant to her. Juliet didn’t really know what it was like to be appreciated until now. None of her efforts were appreciated. Edmund abused her and took advantage of her research, and Ben used her just like her ex-husband did. He kept her away from her sister, and she never got to meet her nephew.  
After enjoying dinner she and James made love. Both of them had the next day off so they had their best love making session yet. After that they slept. Juliet couldn’t fall asleep. She just laid there wide awake. She didn’t want to move in fear of waking him up. Sawyer looked so peaceful sleeping.  
Juliet still couldn’t believe that all of this was real. She didn’t think she would be able to find love again. She though all of this was a dream because she was content. Juliet was so used to being used and abused. The blonde rested her head on her lover’s chest taking it all in. The sound of his heartbeat made her realize that this was all real and that she wasn’t dreaming. She fell back to sleep listening to the rhythm of his heart. 

_Oh, found the piece, the missing part_  
_Found the hands to heal these broken bones ___  
_You’re the key to start my heart __  
_It’s beating loud, so everybody knows__

She woke up before he did. She didn’t want to disturb him. The blonde just took in the sight before her and put her arms around him. She never wanted moments like these to end. Juliet Burke was genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time.  
She wasn’t the only one that didn’t want this to end. Sawyer finally had a reason to go on. Before Juliet he didn’t believe that there was anything or anyone out there for him. He though that his chances of finding true love were slim to none. Even if they were stuck on this island in 1977, at least they were stuck there together. James would do anything to keep her safe. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again. Juliet would do the same for him. They always had each other’s backs regardless of the circumstance or the situation. 

_Hold me like a fire ___  
_Under you I can’t feel the rain, I can’t feel the pain ___  
_Make what’s left alright __  
_Take what’s broken and build it again ____

Juliet though everything was ruined when the others had returned to the island. He constantly kept reassuring her that nothing would ever change between them. She was thankful for that. The thought of him leaving her to get back with Kate made her sick. When Juliet was with James she forgot about her painful past. He felt the same way about her. Not too many got to see the side of James that Juliet saw on a daily basis. The blonde saw right through Sawyer’s tough exterior that everyone else could not. She saw James. She refused to call him Sawyer because he wasn’t a con man to her, he was her true love. He was the one she was meant to be with. Both of them were broken, but together they made a whole. 

_Oh, found the piece, the missing part ___  
_Found the hands to heal these broken bones ___  
_You’re the key to start my heart __  
_It’s beating loud so everybody knows ____

Even in her last moments she was thinking of him. She knew that they wouldn’t be able to save her without falling to their own deaths. She let go hoping that that she could get him off of this damned island. She really didn’t want to lose him. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing everyone that mattered to her. First Rachel, now James. Juliet was right in saying she doesn’t have to lose him if she never meets him. After multiple failed attempts she finally sets the bomb off, hopefully sending her lover home. As the bomb exploded her life flashed before her.  
There was a white flash. She heard the feint sound of voices from up above. Juliet was able to make out one of the voices right away. It was James, yelling at the others to help him move the debris. They were checking to see if she was still alive. She smiled, knowing she wasn’t going to make it much longer. She hoped that he could get to her before she died so that they could share one more kiss. She wanted it all to end on a positive note.  
Sawyer and the others manage to move enough debris to get to her. She was still alive, but barely. He was talking to her and she was responding. He had no clue what she was talking about, but he was glad to hear her voice. The only thing he understood was her last request. He gladly granted her that wish, and he gave her the most passionate kiss. He could care less that her face was covered with blood. She was still the most beautiful woman in his eyes. He held her close as she died in his arms. James Ford though he had lost the one person that mean everything to him. Little did he know that this wasn’t a goodbye forever. For now he had lost the light in his life.

_Be the light that you are ___  
_Shine like fire in my heart ___  
_Hold me tight in the dark ___  
_Oh my god, I can feel it ___  
_Be the light that you are ___  
_Shine like fire in my heart ___  
_Hold me tight in the dark __  
_Oh my god, I can feel it ____

She was walking down the hall to get a quick snack while she had a small break. The blonde heard someone beating on the vending machine and decided to investigate. She startled the person trying to get a candy bar that had gotten stuck. The man mentioned that he was a cop and that everything would be okay. Juliet Carlson decided to be a smartass and suggested that the man read the machine its rights. He looked familiar to her for some reason, yet she doesn’t remember meeting him. She felt as if she knew this man from somewhere.  
He took her advice and unplugged the machine, which caused the power to go out in the entire room. As she handed him the candy bar, a jolt hit them both. She now knows why this man was familiar, it was her true love. The same thing happened with Sawyer, he remembered too. As they touched, their memories of their time together flashed before them. The couple embraced and shared a passionate kiss in the darkened room.

_Oh, found the piece, the missing part ___  
_Found the hands to heal these broken bones ___  
_You’re the key to start my heart __  
_It’s beating louds, so everybody knows ____

Juliet and James walked into the church hand in hand. Not even death could separate the two of them. They were mean for each other. They truly were soul mates. Juliet and James would never be separated again. Now they have eternity to enjoy each other’s company. As they walked out of the church they realized that this was just the beginning. All of the people that mattered were right there in the church with them. They no longer had to worry about losing people they cared about or being stuck on the island. They now had forever to enjoy those that they loved and cared about. Their first destination was the nearest coffee shop. Juliet had suggested that they should get coffee sometime. James Ford gladly agreed. This would be the first of many adventures for them, and it wouldn’t be the last. Everyone in that church could tell that Juliet and James were still madly in love. For Juliet and James, love has no boundaries.


End file.
